Teenage Dream
by Say-Erizabesu
Summary: Spookstar. Rocky quiere decírselo, pero no tiene la menor idea ni el valor suficiente para hacerlo. Pero tiene que hacerlo, ¿no? Pairing: Spooktre & Rockstar Onceler. Y un poco de Swoncest mencionado. (Ask-blogs.)


**Teenage Dream - Spookstar**

Bajaron del escenario, aún excitados por la presentación que acababan de dar a un público que no dejaba de vociferar el nombre de su banda. Tras más de un año realizando aquél tipo de presentaciones en clubes locales, al fin habían conseguido admiradores de verdad.

Era un gran inicio para ellos, y un hecho que provocaba aquella sonrisa de oreja a oreja en Rocky, quien seguía saludando a los presentes aún desde las escaleras que había para bajar del escenario. Spooktre tan solo puso los ojos en blanco ante ello y se colocó bien la máscara sobre su rostro, escondiendo una ligera sonrisa.

Noches como aquella valían la pena el esfuerzo que día a día realizaban, no solo ensayando, sino consiguiendo que les permitieran tocar algo.

Subieron a la vieja vagoneta que Rocky manejaba usualmente para sus presentaciones y arrancaron.

-¿Viste sus caras?-preguntó el de cabello teñido bastante excitado aún. Podía notarse sin que tuviera que hablar con aquél tono, con solo verle aquellos ojos que brillaban reflejando las luces de las farolas que había a ambos lados de las calles por las que pasaban. Spooktre tan solo asintió, tragándose el comentario de "_También esstavva allí"_ que deseaba salir de su boca. Prefirió callar, para no arruinarle la felicidad a su mejor amigo.-¡Y al fin gritaron bien nuestro nombre!-continuó diciendo, mientras seguía manejando por la ciudad.

Spooktre tan solo se colocó la máscara sobre el cabello y recargó su rostro en la ventanilla, mientras Rocky continuaba diciendo cosas que iban perdiendo el sentido con forme las pronunciaba. Sonrió sin darse cuenta, hasta que el sonido de su celular le sacó de aquella paz.

Rocky calló al instante y miró de reojo a Spooky al momento que éste contestaba. Su ceño se frunció ligeramente al notar que hablaba con naturalidad con quien fuera que se encontraba del otro lado de la línea. ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué hablaban como si fueran tan buenos amigos? ¿Por qué aquella ligera sonrisa en el rostro de Spooky mientras hablaba? Él no solía sonreír a nadie que no fuera él…Era algo que lo hacía sentirse especial. Pero… ¿quién tenía aquél mismo privilegio?

-Rocky, ¡Rocky!-salió de su ensimismamiento, notando que una mano de Spooky estaba sobre el volante, girándolo en otra dirección.-¡Ibass directo hacia una casa!-le explicó el otro, antes de cederle de nuevo el volante con cierta irritación en la voz. -¿Passa algo?-había fruncido el ceño también. Y tenía razón en estar molesto. Un poco más y chocaban por su distracción.

-No, nada… Me distraje un poco.-musitó, con el ánimo bastante diferente a hacia unos minutos.

-Mhm…Ten cuidado con esso…No quiero que choquess.-tan solo asintió a lo que su amigo le decía, pero moría de ganas de preguntarle por la llamada. ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué a esas horas? ¿Por qué sonreía? ¿Era alguien especial para él…? –Oneler quiere que passe a ssu casa.-soltó Spooky de repente.

-…¿Oneler?-lo miró de reojo mientras continuaba manejando, con más precaución esta vez.

-Ssí, ess el que llamó…Quiere que le ayude con unass cossass.-se encogió de hombros.

-¿A ésta hora?-lo miró con incredulidad. Oneler pidiendo algo a esas horas o era algo de suma importancia o Spooky le estaba mintiendo… Aunque conociendo a One, era muy probable.-Pero creí que iríamos a mi casa…-musitó, intentando no mostrarse dolido de verdad, sino que pareciera en broma, como muchas cosas que decía o hacía hacia Spooky en plan "romántico".-Tenía una sorpresa preparada…-le guiñó el ojo y puso una expresión "seductora" que sabía haría que el otro se sonrojara. Era tan fácil hacer eso y le divertía en sobre manera.

-Co-como ssea….¿Podríass dejarme en ssu cassa?-le preguntó, mientras sus mejillas volvían a su color normal. No podía evitar ponerse así cuando Rocky salía con algún comentario de ese tipo.

Más tarde, aquella noche, Rocky llegó a su casa, dejó su guitarra en la esquina de su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama. En verdad habría deseado que Spooky le acompañara aquella noche. Hubieran visto alguna película, o compuesto alguna canción o tocado alguna melodía... Algo hubieran hecho. Pero no. Suspiró, antes de meterse debajo de las sábanas sin desvestirse del todo y maldiciendo a One por lo bajo.

Lo haría. Era el momento perfecto. Sólo tenía que acercarse a él, como siempre lo hacía, y decírselo. Mirarlo directamente, no esconder el rostro. No había nadie más cerca de allí que pudiera molestarlos o interrumpirlo cuando lo dijera. Sí, lo haría.

Sus manos sudaban mientras caminaba hacia Spooky, quien estaba fumando sobre las gradas, con su máscara al lado. Llegó con él, sintiendo que la boca se le secaba de repente. Y entonces todas aquellas palabras que deseaba decirle… se esfumaron de su mente y al salir fueron tomando una forma muy distinta.

-Hey.-luego de tanto haber ensayado frente al espejo durante días, después de haber preparado mentalmente un guion que seguiría paso a paso, lo único que su aturdido cerebro podía hacerle decir era esa simple expresión. Mentalmente se dio un golpe, al tiempo que se sentaba al lado del otro.

-¿Quieress uno?-preguntó Spooky mientras le ofrecía un cigarrillo. Lo aceptó casi al instante y permitió que se lo encendiera, sin quitar sus ojos de los labios que sostenían el cigarrillo. ¿Cómo se sentirían presionados contra los suyos? Parpadeó violentamente para quitar aquél pensamiento de su mente y evitar que sus mejillas se colorearan. Al menos él no tenía la facilidad de sonrojarse como Spooktre. -¿Passa algo?-le tendió el cigarro.

-Nada, polvo.-se llevó el cigarrillo a la boca, esperando que el sabor de los labios de Spooky estuviera impregnado allí, pero no consiguió nada más que tabaco.

-Mhm…-asintió.-¿Puedo ir hoy a tu cassa?-inquirió de repente.

Alzó su rostro para ver aquella orbe azul mirándole directamente. Una sonrisa apareció de inmediato en su rostro mientras asentía.

-Claro que puedes ir, Spoooooooky. Cuando quieras.-no pudo evitar decirle en aquél tono alegre que le caracterizaba. ¿Pasar la tarde con Spooky? No podía decir que no a ello.

Se quedaron unos minutos más apreciando los campos de la escuela y hablando animadamente sobre la siguiente presentación que tendría lugar dentro de dos semanas, cuando escucharon de repente una canción debajo de las gradas. Era bastante conocida y reconocible.

-¿"Teenage Dream"?-preguntó Rocky, sin creérselo, al momento que varias maldiciones se dejaban escuchar debajo de las gradas. Estaba a punto de agacharse cuando Spooky lo tomó del brazo y negó con la cabeza. Una ligera sombra de rubor atravesaba su rostro, lo que le hizo pensar que tal vez él sabía la razón detrás de todo aquello. –Pero…-quiso insistir, quiso preguntar, y antes de que pudiera siquiera continuar, un chico conocido, tan solo de vista, con un chaleco rosado, y un tanto despeinado, salió de debajo de las gradas, hablando por su celular y acomodándose los lentes azules. Seguramente era su tono de llamada. Pasó delante de ellos, con el rostro bastante sonrojado y la camisa desarreglada.-¿Qué hacía…?

Antes de poder formular su pregunta hacia Spooktre, la figura de Oneler se hizo presente, emergiendo desde debajo de las gradas.

-Oh…-abrió mucho los ojos en señal de sorpresa.-¡Oh!-miró hacia ambos lados. Al chico que recién se iba y a su amigo que se sentaba al lado de Spooktre.

-Debajo de las gradass…¿ess en sserio, One?-preguntó Spooky sin creérselo aún.

El otro solo se encogió de hombros antes de notar la presencia de Rocky.

-Se supone que nadie más tenía que saber, Spook.-masculló, robándole un cigarrillo al mencionado.

-No me culpess que ssin ssu desscuido no sse hubiera dado cuenta…Ademáss, no ssoy ssu guardaesspaldass…Ni ssiquiera ssabia que esstaban allí…

-Espera…-al fin salió de su aturdimiento.-¿Lo sabías?-miró a su mejor amigo.

-Yo se lo dije hace poco.-contestó One.

-¿Y a mí no me dijiste nada?-notó cómo la mirada de sus dos amigos se conectaban por un momento. -¿Por qué? Somos amigos, ¿no?-preguntó algo dolido. No porque One hubiera decidido no decírselo, sino porque Spooktre se lo había ocultado. Aún siendo un secreto, los mejores amigos siempre se los compartían, ¿no? ¿No?

-Sí somos amigos, Rocky.-suspiró One.-Pero no sabes mantener secretos a menos que sean sobre ti o de gran importancia para ti.-intentó razonar.-Como sea… estúpida llamada.-se puso en pie.-Los veo luego.

Rocky miró a Spooky, esperando que desmintiera eso. Pero nada vino de los labios de aquél.

-¿No sé guardar secretos?-lo miró.

-No ess esso… Pero One recuerda cuando te contó hace tiempo de que había ssido él quien apedreó el laboratorio de química de noche… y que tú le contasste a otross y por esso se metió en problemass…-se encoge de hombros.-Ssé que ssí ssabes guardar ssecretoss y aunque no lo hicierass conffío en ti. Pero One me pidió que no te dijera nada.

Rocky se quedó en silencio. ¿Spooky confiaba tanto en él al punto de que aún sino fuera bueno guardando secretos, se los contaría? Sonrió, mientras se llevaba el cigarro a la boca. Tal vez…Spooky también sentía lo que él. ¿No? Se recargó en las gradas, mirando hacia el cielo. Sí, por aquél día pensaría que era más que probable.

La luz de la luna caía sobre su rostro, dejando al descubierto cada una de las cicatrices que tenía. La primera vez que se las había mostrado, había pensado que le hacían ver como un sobreviviente. Y probablemente lo era. Aunque nunca le había contado la verdadera razón detrás de ellas, sabía que lo era. Y había comenzado a admirarlo. Conociéndolo más día a día había comenzado a preocuparse por él. Y, tras haber bromeado y sido cuidado y consolado por él en los peores momentos, había comenzado a quererle como más que a su mejor amigo. Dejó que las yemas de sus dedos se posaran con suavidad sobre el rostro que yacía sobre una de sus almohadas.

Hacía horas habían llegado a casa de Rocky y, tras hacer lo usual, como cantar, tocar y comenzar a componer, Spooky había terminado por quedarse dormido. Eran aquellas ocasiones que Rocky disfrutaba. Le gustaba verlo dormir, pues parecía que era cuando se encontraba más en paz consigo mismo. Y era cuando podía acariciar su rostro. Parecía tan quieto… Tal vez ni siquiera se diera cuenta si lo hacía…

Se acercó a los labios de Spooktre, deseando que no despertara y se diera cuenta de lo que estaba por hacer. Estaba a solo unos milímetros cuando se arrepintió. No podía aprovecharse de la inconsciencia de él. No quería hacerlo así. Cuando besara a Spooky, lo haría estando él en sus cinco sentidos. Así podría rechazarlo o… si tenía la suerte suficiente, aceptarlo.

Se levantó de la cama y fue hacia su laptop, donde buscó la partitura de una canción en especial. No era ni su género ni su artista favorito, pero si modificaba algunas cosas, podría utilizarlo a su favor. Sonrió de lado, mirando de reojo a Spooktre. Sí, esperaba valiera la pena.

-¿No crees que deberías decírselo de una vez?-preguntó One, antes de llevarse el cigarro a la boca.

-No creo que sse lo diga alguna vezz…-musitó Spooky, sentado a su lado sobre aquella banca del patio de la escuela.

-No seas cobarde.

-Lo dice el que ssigue queriendo mantener en ssecreto su relación.-lo miró de reojo, obteniendo una mirada que amenazaba con golpearlo si seguía con eso.-Ssomoss mejoress amigoss, pero esso no ssigniffica que también me vaya a querer de la missma manera que yo a él…

-Si no te arriesgas, no lo sabrás jamás…-dijo One.

-Si no te arriesgas, no lo sabrás jamás…-dijo One, al momento que Rocky llegaba a la salida de la escuela. Miró a Spooky y One hablando y fumando. ¿Con qué tenía que arriesgarse? ¿Qué cosa quería saber? Frunció el ceño, escondiéndose detrás de la puerta para escucharlos mejor.

-Tal vezz tengass razzón.-escuchó cómo Spooky suspiraba.-Sse lo diré y a vver qué passa, ¿no?

-Sí. Sino, míranos a Swag y a mí…-se encogió de hombros One con una sonrisa.

¿Entonces de eso se trataba? ¿A Spooky le gustaba alguien? Tragó saliva, sintiendo algo pesado en el pecho. ¿Quién podría gustarle? One quedaba descartado y Swag también. Pero había tantos… No hablaba con muchos, pero tenía cierta amistad con Audrey… o esa chica, Fem… Quizás… una de ellas era… Respiró hondo. Bueno, no era el momento de retirarse. Si aún no les había dicho nada (a quien quiera que fuera de ellas), aún tenía oportunidad, ¿no? De arruinarlo o intentar conquistarlo…

Tal vez era egoísta, pero no podía dejarlo ir así de fácil sin haber presentado batalla… Aunque ésta tuviera que hacerla contra él mismo.

-¿Teenage dream?-preguntó Spooky al ver las partituras que Rocky les había entregado a él y al baterista. -¿Esstáss bromeando?

-Nope. Recuerda que hoy es la "gran cita oficial" entre Swag y One. Y vendrán a vernos. Además, no es tan mala ahora que la rescribí, ¿no crees?-lo miró, esperando una reacción por parte de Spooky, quien solo asintió. -¿Ves? One me pidió que tocara algo que a Swag le gustara, para hacer todo más "especial".

Mentira. Aquella no era ni siquiera una coincidencia. El hecho de que su amigo y aquél chico rico fueran en una cita a su concierto era culpa de Rocky. Sólo tenía que convencer a One de que ya era hora de que dejaran toda esa relación "secreta" atrás. ¿Y qué mejor manera que llevarlo a una cita? Y más significativo si era en un lugar que frecuentaba…

-Bien… ess ffácil…-musitó Spooky. Lo cual era una suerte, ya que salían al escenario en unos minutos.

La adrenalina corría por las venas de Rocky mientras repasaba la letra de la canción. Le diría todo a Spooky terminando aquella presentación. En cuanto estuvieran a solas.

Llegó la hora de subir. Con una última mirada y una sonrisa en sus rostros, chocaron puños y salieron al escenario, siendo recibidos por una ovación por parte de sus fieles seguidores. No eran muchos pero aquella noche les parecían más de los que eran antes.

Lorelei fue la primera en dejarse escuchar, mientras Spooky rasgaba las cuerdas, seguida por la batería.

-_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on…You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong…I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down…_

Pudo notar la sorpresa con la que fue recibida aquella primera estrofa, pero conforme iba cantando, veía cómo iban siguiendo el ritmo de la canción. Les gustaba. Sonrió antes de continuar.

-_You make me feel__…__Like I'm livin' a….__**Teenage dream**__**…**__The way you turn me on__…__**I can't sleep…**__Let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back…_

La canción siguió, con las guitarras y la batería resonando con fuerza y atrayendo al público al igual que su voz lo hacía. Pronto llegaría el final, la adrenalina corría por sus venas, sentía que podía volar si lo quería, que podía hacer cualquier cosa…

-_ My heart stops__…__When you look at me_-miró de reojo a Spooktre_-__Just one touch__  
__Now baby I believe__…__This is real__-_se le veía tan concentrado. Su mascara yacía sobre su cabeza, para darle más comodidad._-__So take a chance and__don't ever look back,__don't ever look back…I'mma get your heart racing__…__In my skin tights jeans__, __Be your teenage dream tonight_-se alejó de donde estaba en el scenario, acercándose hacia donde Spooky seguía tocando a Lorelei sin dares cuenta de su movimiento._-__Let you put your hands on me__…__In my skin tight jeans__…__Be your teenage dream tonight-_

Mientras algunos cantaban en eco el "tonight" que seguía, se acercó a Spooky y tomó su rostro con sus manos, antes de acercarlo más hacia su cuerpo y unir sus labios en un beso un tanto rudo. Sentía la sorpresa en los labios de Spooktre, pero no le dejaría ir tan rápido. No se lo permitía la adrenalina, que le decía que continuara, que fuera más allá. Pero tampoco podía hacer eso.

Sintió unas manos colocarse en su cintura y atraerlo más hacia ese cuerpo que irradiaba tanto calor como el propio lo hacía. Tan solo sus guitarras quedaban en medio, estorbándoles, pero no se soltaron. Abrió su boca, mientras aquella lengua entraba e iniciaron una pequeña batalla donde ni el público ni el baterista que les miraban con sorpresa y algunos con júbilo, aplaudiendo o silbándoles, tenían lugar. Era como si no hubiera nadie más.

Pero eran humanos, y la respiración era algo importante, por lo que se separaron entre jadeos. No dijeron nada. No hacía falta hacerlo. Sin mirar a la cara al público que seguía vitoreándolos, cantaron un poco más.

Era lunes por la mañana. Las clases estaban por empezar en menos de cinco minutos cuando Rocky entró por la puerta principal de Thneedville High, saludando y diciendo tonterías sin sentido, como siempre. La única diferencia era que una de sus manos iba enganchada a la de Spooky, como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

-¿Sabes? Lunes no es un buen día para ir a clases…-le dijo al otro, acercando peligrosamente su rostro al del que llevaba la máscara puesta.-¿Por qué no vamos a las gradas?-le guiñó el ojo. Sabía que debajo de aquella máscara había un rostro sonrojado con una sonrisa de lado.

Sin esperar respuesta, lo jaló hacia la otra salida de la escuela, la que daba a los campos. ¿Para qué perder el tiempo en la clase de tecnología con el profesor Entre si podían aprovecharlo en cosas más satisfactorias? Pasaron al lado de un salón donde pudo ver a Audrey y Fem sentadas ya dentro. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido pensar que el corazón de Spooktre pertenecía a alguna de ellas? No lo merecían tanto como él lo hacía.

Sí, era egoísta y presuntuoso en ese tema, ¿pero qué importaba si era verdad?


End file.
